The invention relates to batteries.
Batteries, such as alkaline batteries, are commonly used as energy sources. Generally, alkaline batteries have a cathode, an anode, a separator and an electrolytic solution. The cathode is typically formed of manganese dioxide, carbon particles and a binder. The anode can be formed of a gel including zinc particles. The separator is usually disposed between the cathode and the anode. The electrolytic solution, which is dispersed throughout the battery, can be a hydroxide solution.